Daikanos
Daikanos was a high ranking member of the Royal Guard, First in service of King Llethan, then King Helseth. He had to flee from the Royal Palace, since the King had ordered his head. He fled from Morrowind to Cyrodill and started living life of a mercenary, executioner for hire and guard for hire. After the Red Year he decided to return to his homeland. He signed up for King Helseth’s mercenary contract immediately, expecting big payment. History He was selected by the Royal guard of King Llethan to join their ranks at a young age. It is a hard training that only few survive. He was one of the few. He worked himself up to one of the best warriors, ruthless, decisive and strong. He learned the art of the Blade and was instructed in the use of Destruction magic and alteration magic. And after five years he had finished his training. With his new title came the traditional, finely crafted, dark red armor and the ebony sword called King’s Oath. He became a simple Royal Guard first, serving under King Llethan as his personal body guard. After two years King Llethan died of old age or poison, the true cause is unknown, but King Helseth took over the throne and he vowed loyalty to him. After years of showing his capabilities he worked himself up to one of the possible replacements of the old Captain of the Royal Guard and got rewarded with the rare ebony blade, Gravedigger. Through political maneuvers from his opponent, who also aspired to replace the old captain, he fell out of the grace of the King. Things worsened when he they set him up. An assassination to kill King Helseth was attempted by a young Argonian shadowscale and somehow he was blamed for it. no doubt it was the work of the second aspirant captain. The Royal Guard does not kindly accept failure and as such he King Helseth ordered his execution, because he was a disgrace to his order. When they went to get him he managed to escape before they could imprison him and that's when it was made clear he was their best member. While running for the great palace doors he killed two Royal Guards and wounded several others. He did however lose Gravedigger which is now in the hands of new captain of the Royal Guards. From that day on he travelled around Skyrim and Cyrodill doing anything for money. He left Morrowind as fast as possible and joined the fighters guild in Cyrodill. Although his great skills, he started off as low ranking member, clearing homes from rats and delivering shipments. He grew tired of these jobs and while not completely ending his contracts, he distanced himself from the guild. It was then that a new life got his attention. The life of mercenary. He hunted down thieves, murderers, people who owned other people money and objects his employees were interested in. he served as an executioner for hire for the villages, cities and towns that couldn’t afford a permanent one. He started off with nothing but soon earned enough money to live the life of noblemen. But instead he gambled it all away, betting on arena matches and by gambling. When Red Mountain had erupted during the Red Year he started longing back to his homeland. And eventually he wandered back to the remainders of his Homeland, Morrowind. He roamed the land for some time and arrived on Solstheim where he heard that the king Helseth needed a group of mercenaries to clear out a base of terrorists. He quickly signed up for the King’s mercenary contract. Appearance He has the usual ash-colored skin of the Dunmer but his is slightly darker. His eyes are a dark red colors like the others of his race. He has long, straight hair that reaches halfway his back. It is of a dark red color, like his eyes, but it has been recently dyed white to fool anyone of the Royal Guard of King Helseth who suspects his true identity. He is tall for a dunmer and can even rival some Nords. He stand at around 6ft5 and has a strong, muscular build. He has several scars across his body, the most notable is a scar above his right eyebrow. It goes from his outer eyebrow to his right ear, he covers most of it with his hair. Weapons, Armor and clothing. He carries an Elven claymore. It is curved and a single edged weapon. It is enchanted with a feather spell, which allows him to wield it with one hand, although with some difficulty. He had it personally made for him after he had lost his enchanted sword Gravedigger and enchanted it himself. He also carries several daggers. One in each boot, two strapped to his lower back and one on his right hip. He also carries a crescent scimitar strapped over his left shoulder. he wears finely crafted, dark red armor, which is somewhere between light to medium. this gives him proper protection while making it able to move around swiftly. under it he wears a dark brown, wool shirt and pants. when not wearing armor he wears normal commoner clothes. Skills / Abilities Through years of harsh training in the hardest conditions Daikanos has become a master of bladed weapons as well as the use of destruction, alteration. He also feels comfortable wearing light and medium armor, which feels like his second skin to him. He is also faster than his build would make you think and he has great endurance making him continue were others would have stopped. He is very adept at surviving in harsh conditions and he has a strong will and has a high intelligence. He is a warrior trough and trough. Personality / mental status Although his high skill in destruction his mind is still stable. He is ruthless to his enemies and feels no qualms about ending lives, but if possible he refuses to kill innocent people. He is quick of mind and decisive. When he has made up his mind he will stick with his idea. He finds it hard to admit he is wrong and will generally start grumbling, and tends to act like an annoying child when someone points out he is wrong and proves it, since he believes he is always right. he believes the Dunmer are the best race and all the others are just lesser. He is destructive and kills first and asks later. Although he has learned to control his destructiveness and aggression. Towards his friends he is a nice guy, with whom you can have lots of fun. Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters